


(Not Just A) Showmance

by Gee_Gee



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Celeb Bros AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Jungkook with Pink Hair, Kim Yugyeom-centric, M/M, Mention of switching, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Top Kim Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Gee/pseuds/Gee_Gee
Summary: He and Jungkook’s friendship had been like a spark from the start, burning up rapidly until they were glued at the hip; after a while, the friendship became more teasing and tactile, edging the line between good friends and somethingmore.To the public they're best friends separated by their work, in private, they get to have each other and that's more than enough.





	(Not Just A) Showmance

“The station has reached out to see if one of you wanted to do the next series of Celeb Bros, I know Jackson has already done it. Any ideas?” Their manager was sat in front of them in one of the JYP   
meeting rooms, papers spread out in front of him; the entirety of GOT7 sat on the opposite side of the table.

“I can’t say I’m close to many celebrities, I can’t lie” Jaebum shrugged, a few murmurs of agreement around the table.

“You two have that 97-line group chat, right?” All eyes turned to Yugyeom and BamBam. “Though BamBam has his business to run as well as our schedule, so might be a bit busy… so Yugyeom, you up for it?” Jinyoung asked, fingers tapping a rhythmic pattern atop the desk. The youngest nodded, mind flitting over the people in the chat.

While they all did hang out, he was definitely closer with some than others – it was plain to see the friendship he and Jungkook had grown was strong; Yugyeom was Jungkook’s first idol friend and it was a friendship they both cherished. Seemingly reading his mind, their manager spoke up. “I know the first choice is probably BTS Jungkook, no?” Yugyeom nodded, pointedly ignoring the smirk growing on his best friend’s face. “Well, the station mentioned public interest for the two of you, so they’re willing to let him do the show a second time”

“Does Jungkookie know this is happening? They’re super busy abroad too, he might not even have the time”

“We’re in touch with their manager, the filming only takes a day so there should be time. Are we decided then?” Murmurs of consent and nods came from all in the room and they were ushered out, Yugyeom being told that he’d be informed of the plans one things had been finalised.

His shoulders bumped with BamBam’s as they strolled back to a practice room, eyes meeting briefly before Yugyeom ducked his head.

He and Jungkook’s friendship had been like a spark from the start, burning up rapidly until they were glued at the hip; after a while, the friendship became more teasing and tactile, edging the line between good friends and something more. The most they’d shared was a clumsy kiss or two backstage when they got a rare moment alone and the only other person who knew was BamBam – even that was only because they’d been caught by the blonde boy.

It was risky, they knew, but maybe that was part of the appeal. Sneaking around and sidling up next to each other with hundreds of cameras pointing in their direction.

The thought of getting to spend a whole day together, almost like a pseudo-date, made his heart flutter (even if they’d be painfully aware of the filming crew following them everywhere).

It took barely 3 hours later for his phone to buzz with a text from none other than the other Maknae – a simple ‘So… Celeb Bros’. He knew Jungkook was never one for texting, much in favour of in person conversations or video calling; all of which were made difficult by not only being in different bands, but different companies, often touring in different parts of the world. Yugyeom knew Jungkook’s   
Hyungs often whinged that the 97-line were the only people who got consistent messages from their own Maknae, though Yugyeom knew most of the time it was just to himself. 

Tapping out a quick reply, he shoved his phone back into his pocket, ignoring the curious glances of his bandmates when it immediately buzzed again.

What they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them.

 

 

The day had come.

Yugyeom was up at the crack of dawn on a warm Friday, stressing over what to wear for the day. The whole premise of the show was showing the things they liked to do together to the public, as well as maybe trying out a few new things. Bowling was too obvious of a choice and honestly, they didn’t go anywhere near as often as they used to. Jungkook had already gone to a dog café the first time he had filmed, so that was off the cards too.

Jungkook had suggested an arcade, at least for a little while before they decided on their second activity and Yugyeom thought it was a decent idea.

He knew how competitive the other was, so expected nothing less than a thrashing at most of the games. As long as he got to win at DDR he could go home happy – hell, even if Jungkook whopped him at that too, Yugyeom was just happy he was getting to spend some quality time together outside of sneaking around.

With a warning to hurry up from his manager, Yugyeom decided on his signature skinny black jeans and shiny black creepers. Tucking in a short sleeved black t-shirt into his jeans, he slipped on a few rings, tying his GOT7 necklace around his neck. His outfit was very black and maybe it was because Jungkook liked black the most, maybe it was because Jungkook told him he looked good in black. _Maybe._

Before he knew it, he was being ushered into the car, driving to the arcade. Given it was still late morning on a school day, he doubted they’d run into many problems with the arcade being too busy with fans. The cameras were already rolling and focused on him as he got out of the car, so it was safe to assume the other was already here. It wasn’t hard to spot Jungkook, what with his magenta hair – it wasn’t fair really, how good Jungkook looked and Yugyeom found it entirely distracting given the elder had almost never dyed his hair a wild colour.

He was perched next to an air hockey table, tapping away on his phone until someone muttered something off camera and his head whipped up. Their eyes met and Jungkook’s cheeks pulled back into his signature bunny smile, pocketing his phone and starting towards Yugyeom, who couldn’t help but return the smile.

Jungkook was wearing a black hoodie, dark blue jeans and black vans, looking far too good for something so casual. It was kind of nice to see him out of stage clothes, looking far more like a normal young man than a celebrity – with the exception of his intimidating good looks and perfect hair and makeup.

“Yugyeom!” Their hug was natural and Yugyeom couldn’t help the way he pulled the other in a little closer; Jungkook had always smelled great and today was no different.

“Hey Jungkookie” They separated and Yugyeom let the elder lead him the short distance to the air hockey table, declaring a challenge between them. There was a glint in his eyes that Yugyeom could only hope the camera didn’t pick up as he handed Yugyeom the puck to begin, fingers touching far more than necessary. It really had been too long since they’d seen each other and it was all too easy to get lost in the other, zoning the cameras out almost immediately.

As he expected, Jungkook clearly had no intention of going easy on him, sending the puck flying at him with each hit.

Even though in the end he had his ass handed to him, Yugyeom couldn’t help but giggle along as they chatted about mindless things. Briefly stopping to pick up some slushies (that Jungkook insisted on paying for as the _Hyung_ ; Yugyeom just snorted, but accepted the drink nonetheless) they wandered around until they arrived at his only chance at redemption – DDR.

“You’re going down, _Hyung_ ” There was a distinct lilt to his voice, shoulders knocking together teasingly as Jungkook pouted. Yugyeom’s gaze was naturally drawn to where the red slushy was turning Jungkook’s lips a pretty shade of red, much like the colour on his head and for a dangerous second he let his mind wonder whether they would taste like strawberries too.

“In your dreams, Gyeom-ah, I’m not the Golden Maknae for no reason” Yugyeom knew the other was just messing, the topic of ‘Golden Maknae’ often being joking bounced around in conversations. But it did light a fire inside of him when the song was chosen and with drinks safely placed somewhere they wouldn’t knock them over, he stepped onto the machine next to Jungkook.

Dancing was like a second nature to him – to them both, really – and although DDR wasn’t exactly the same as choreo, Yugyeom grinned as he got more and more into the song, feet stamping in time to the beat. They both held onto the bar behind them and somewhere along the line their pinkies brushed.

Yugyeom’s eyes flitted to the other boy for a split second, admiring the look of concentration on his face, lips slightly parted in a way that was all-too _Jungkook_. Not wanting to lose focus now, Yugyeom forced his attention back to the screen. Quick enough, the song was over and his pride swelled just a bit when he saw he’d beaten out Jungkook (barely, but a win is still a win), turning to smirk at his friend who was pouting at the screen.

“Maybe next time, eh” Their shoulders knocked again and Jungkook’s attention turned to him lips twitching up into a smile as he balled a fist up and lightly knocked it against Yugyeom’s chest.

“I let you win” With a scoff, Jungkook climbed down, but Yugyeom could see the hint of pink dusting the elder’s skin and he grinned, following Jungkook wherever he wanted to go next.

 

 

After a few hours spent in the arcade (with Yugyeom losing more than he liked to admit, but if it was to Jungkook, he was ok) and some time deliberating their next activity before the staff suggested a little craft store nearby that had classes to make jewellery like bracelets or necklaces. It wasn’t something that either of them would have come up with themselves, but with the idea of creating gifts for each other planted in their brains they agreed easily enough, following the crew to the quaint little shop.

Given most people were at work or school at that time of day, the shop was luckily empty and the kind store owner ushered them to a long bench style table, bringing over tub after tub of beads and trinkets that would soon decorate their items.

Yugyeom decided on a black leather strap that he was told could be engraved, with string on either end to hold a few beads should he so choose. It suited Jungkook, he thought – the other’s wardrobe mainly consisted of plain colours and he thought the leather would look good against his skin, suiting his manly image. Sneakily, his eyes flitted over to Jungkook’s choice, taking a moment to enjoy the view as Jungkook skimmed through strings and chains, chewing absentmindedly on his lower lip. It was entirely distracting, his mind flitting back to the last time he’d felt those lips against his own.

_It was at some awards show he couldn’t quite remember, in a dark corner backstage, far too open to be as careful as they should have been. It was Jungkook who had grabbed him by his belt loops tugging him into the shadows amongst the chaos, tucked behind some tall equipment that hid them well enough._

_Even though it was only the third time this had happened, the meeting of lips felt familiar and comforting; his back was pressed against the case behind him with Jungkook pressed against his front. The thrill of the thought that anyone could stumble upon them sent little chills down his spine, hands moving to loop around the elder’s neck, head tilting to deepen the kiss._

_Realistically, their kiss had lasted maybe a few minutes, lips just started to look kiss-bruised, when Yugyeom heard the call of his name become louder until BamBam appeared in the corner of their vision._

_Jungkook had tensed against him, freezing with eyes so wide as there was an awkward pause. The moment lasted only a moment before a sly grin appeared on his best friend’s face, who backed away slowly, hands raised in defence. “You know what, doesn’t matter, we’re on in 10 though, so don’t get too excited” With a shriek of delight, BamBam was gone and so was the mood._

_Jungkook’s head tucked into Yugyeom’s neck, breath shaky against the sensitive skin and the taller couldn’t help but giggle; though he was quietly thankful that of all the people that could have found him, it was only BamBam._

He was sucked back to the present when Jungkook had made his selection, a simple silver chain that matched Yugyeom’s style well. The woman had launched into a mini lecture on how to create their bracelets, turning her attention to Yugyeom to talk about the engraving he wanted. After thinking for a few minutes, he decided on ‘Golden Maknae’ – something Jungkook could actually wear without it being his own name and something that wasn’t obviously related to himself.

The woman smiled, taking the leather to go engrave it, leaving him and Jungkook to fend for themselves (under the watchful eye of the cameras, of course). “I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to see what I’m making for you, ya know” Jungkook raised an eyebrow at him as Yugyeom watched him pick out some deep purple round beads, feeding the silver chain through them, alternating between purples and silvers. “Wait, give me your wrist, don’t look though” Yugyeom chuckled but did as asked, turning his gaze to the camera, wrist extended across the table.

Jungkook’s fingertips were warm against his skin, contrasting with the coolness of the metal; the skin on the inside of his wrist was sensitive and he was sure the brush of skim against skin was far more than necessary for Jungkook to check the length of the chain around his wrist. “Is it good?”

“Perfect” The touch lasted a moment longer and Yugyeom wasn’t sure if he was just paranoid, but he could have sworn he saw their managers sharing a look behind the wall of staff.

Pulling his wrist back to himself, he made sure to keep the conversation flowing naturally, until his own creation was returned for him to add a few items to. Turning over the soft leather in his hand, he debated whether he wanted to add any beads or not, he wasn’t sure whether it would ruin the whole aesthetic. In the end he decided on a simple black bead on either edge of the string, following instructions on how to add the clasp to the end, eyeing up the glue gun suspiciously. Jungkook snickered at his weariness and his mature response was to stick his tongue out and focus his attention entirely on the task at hand (the last thing he wanted was a glue-related incident).

When they were done, their respective gifts were exchanged and Yugyeom was thrilled to see Jungkook’s lips part in a soft exhale, attention firmly on the leather now in his own hands. After letting him struggle to put it on for a few moments, Yugyeom laughed and reached across to join the two clasps until the material sat snug against his wrist.

He was right; it looked great on the elder, all rustic and natural while still looking casual enough for his current state of dress.

Next he looked at his own, the silver chain was looped through an array of deep purple and silver beads, with two small silver charms, the letters ‘Y’ and ‘G’ resting against his outer risk. It was cute, definitely something he could work into several of his outfits. Heck, even if he hadn’t liked it, he would have worn it if it meant seeing Jungkook look as shyly pleased as he currently did.

“Thanks, Kook” Jungkook returned the gesture, matching grins painted across their faces as the camera zoomed in to get close ups of their new accessories.

Shooting at that location was wrapped up pretty quick after that as their staff hurried to sort out a location for them to eat that would let them film. With the cameras briefly turned off, there was a nice break as the staff’s attention turned almost entirely away from them as chatter filled the room. Yugyeom glanced at Jungkook, who was thumbing at the material around his wrist with a small smile on his face.

As much as he knew he shouldn’t be so openly staring, he just couldn’t help it. Maybe it was the hair, entirely distracting and so different that all Yugyeom wanted to do was run his fingers through it to see if it was still as soft as he remembered. Maybe it was the fact that it had been too long since they met without their members, or the rush of performing looming over them. 

Sensing the stare, Jungkook’s eyes flitted up to meet his own, shooting him a small smile as he stopped playing with the bracelet.

“What are you thinking about?” The question was all too innocent and Yugyeom knew he would have to lie, the true answer definitely not fit for anyone’s ears other than Jungkook’s. Though apparently his gaze spoke all the words he couldn’t; Jungkook’s gaze flickering down to his lips before returning to his eyes. Clearly the feelings were mutual.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something in response to the question, a member of staff appeared, telling them that they were ready to head to dinner. The car ride was quiet, their managers sitting up front in a way that was all too intimidating for the two Maknaes to do more than share glances and giggles at things shown across phone screens.

The sky was almost dark when they reached the restaurant, but the air was still warm, almost humid and so Yugyeom was more than thankful that they went to a place with outdoor seating. The last thing he wanted was to sit sweating over a grill while their meat cooked. They were sat on a small table, with the crew scattered on tables behind the camera, everyone taking the time to have dinner while still filming the boys.

The food was ordered quickly, neither boy being particularly fussy, just happy to be eating at the end of a long day of filming.

It had been undeniably fun and such precious time spent just the two of them, but Yugyeom’s body ached to be alone with the other boy, truly alone. He was mulling over ways of shirking their managers to do just that – maybe even talk them into letting one of them sleep over, he wasn’t bothered where, it would be difficult enough getting either manager to agree. Although neither boy had promotions to do the next day and so were technically schedule free, it wasn’t exactly common to sleep at another idol’s dorm and the last thing he wanted was to raise suspicions.

Jungkook seemed to be having similar thoughts if the way his eyes darted to his manager every few minutes was anything to go by.

Their conversation was still easy, even after spending all day together and they gave good reaction when their meat and sides were brought to be grilled for the cameras. Clapping enthusiastically as Jungkook picked up hefty skewers of lamb meat, he helped himself to some pork belly, spreading it evenly on the grill and smacking his lips at the sizzle it produced.

Unfortunately, due to filming, they weren’t allowed to drink with their meat, instead stuck with soft drinks and Yugyeom wished he had some liquid courage right about now.

Soon enough, their meat was ready and Yugyeom watched as Jungkook gazed at his lamb skewer like it held all the answers to life’s questions. A quick dip in a bit of salt and Jungkook was chewing away happily, the oil from the meat making his lips look extra shiny – though Yugyeom was careful not to let his eyes linger too long, ever fearful of exactly what the cameras were picking up.

Trying out his own meat, he hummed in content, letting his eyes slip closed briefly to savour the taste, reopening them to find the other watching him. Shooting the other a smile, Yugyeom grabbed a perilla leaf and set about making a wrap, adding bits of this and that from the dishes littering the table until the wrap was bulging and only then did he extend his hand across the table, trying not to smirk as Jungkook’s eyes widened in realisation.

Jungkook’s eyes turned big and round the way they did when something startled him or when he was lost in thought. Lips parted and Jungkook leaned forward, hands cupped under his chin to catch any bits that escaped.

They both knew that the contact between Jungkook’s lips and Yugyeom’s fingers lasted a second too long, but they indulged themselves for a moment, not daring to look at their managers.

Yugyeom smiled down at his own food, making his own wrap much quicker. Jungkook rubbed at his nose subconsciously, blinking at the new lamb skewer as it cooked. Sensing the slight tension,   
Yugyeom was swift to move on the conversation, bringing up how BamBam had complained that they were hanging out as the 97 line without him and it seemed to relax the other, who chuckled and made a sarcastic comment.

_Back to normal._

Back to the real world, as they ate the rest of their meal in a similar fashion, until their bellies were full and the cameras were done. Finally they were free of obligations, although now presented the tougher challenge.

Their managers swooped in and ushered the two away from the crew towards the cards, with plenty of bows and thanks along the way. Yugyeom caught Jungkook side-eyeing him for a moment before the elder turned to mutter something to his manager, who raised an eyebrow, eyes flitting to the taller maknae before reluctantly nodding.

Jungkook’s eyes lit up and he scurried over, trying not to seem too excited.

“Is it alright if Yugyeom comes and hangs at mine tonight, my manager says it’s alright so…” He trailed off, wringing his wrists nervously as both of them stared at the GOT7 manager until the older man sighed dramatically and nodded, eyes turning to stare his own maknae down.

“Don’t do anything stupid, I’ll pick you up tomorrow ok?” Yugyeom grinned and nodded, bowing with gratitude and pushing Jungkook towards the BTS van before anyone could change their mind. He was almost certain their managers suspected something and no doubt he’d be called into some kind of meeting about it tomorrow, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Nerves bubbled up inside him as he slipped in to the seat next to Jungkook at the implications of his stay; the most they’d done was kiss, hands gripping and wandering only above clothing and knowing that they’d be alone for an extended period of time made his mind spin. He’d had sex before, with both sexes, but with Jungkook he knew it would be different because it would actually mean something – it would be more than just relief.

The journey was both so short and too long for his mind to settle and before he knew it, Jungkook was leading him up to their apartment. “Only some of the Hyungs are in, some are in the studio as usual” Yugyeom nodded, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring way as he was ushered in, toeing off his shoes when Jungkook did.

Their apartment was airy and had a sense of luxury, though he wasn’t surprised given where the apartment was. Something smelled amazing and although they’d just eaten, Yugyeom felt his mouth water. In the kitchen was Jin, being pestered by the giggling duo consisting of Jimin and Taehyung. All three pairs of eyes immediately landed on Jungkook and then Yugyeom, a distinct pause fell over the room.

“Yugyeom, dude!” Taehyung was the first to break out of his surprise, shuffling over with wide arms to pull him into a strong hug. “I didn’t expect to see you, how was filming?”

“Good – great actually, we had fun” Yugyeom grinned, letting the flamboyant males relax him as Jin fussed over them asking if they’d eaten and if they wanted any more. Before they knew it, Jimin handed them cans of beer and soon they were sat around the dining table, letting themselves get absorbed in Jimin and Taehyung’s story of something Namjoon and Hoseok had done earlier that day.

It was only when a pleasant buzz was felt by everyone that Jungkook tugged him away, telling him Hyungs off for stealing their precious bonding time. Jin rolled his eyes dramatically, complaining about ‘ungrateful brats’ but ushered them off when Jimin and Taehyung threatened to eat each other if they didn’t get fed then and there.

The hand on his wrist didn’t leave until they were safely in Jungkook’s room. It was surprisingly quaint, even if he had seen Jungkook’s room through face time or on Vlive before. It felt small, mainly because of the many shelves full of equipment, a huge computer screen sat in the space under the bunk bed that he was surprised Jungkook could even fit it. How on earth were they both supposed to sleep here?

“Sorry for the bed, I didn’t think it through very well, I can ask one of the Hyungs to swap…” Yugyeom bumped their shoulders, turning to run his fingers over the nooks and crannies on the shelves with interest. Jungkook fidgeted for a moment before fiddling with his computer and soon, soft music filled the silence, just enough that if someone were to walk past, they would be able to hear it through the closed door.

“Yah, don’t be silly, I’d happily take this over nothing. We’ll make it work” There were the implications again, that they’d be sharing a bed and needing to make it work – but for what? “It’s cute - the bunkbed” Yugyeom snickered, moving to clamber up onto the unmade bed, ignoring Jungkook whines at his teasing. The other followed him up, before realising there wasn’t really anywhere for him to go other than atop his friend, unless Yugyeom bunched against the wall and clearly Yugyeom had no intention of shifting over.

Yugyeom watched as Jungkook hesitated for a moment before crawling over him, magenta hair falling to frame his face when their faces were level; hands pressed into the pillow either side of Yugyeom’s head and knees framed narrow hips.

There was a comfortable pause, as the two regarded each other properly for the first time in a long time, before Yugyeom’s hands moved to run his fingers over Jungkook’s knees, through the fabric of his pants. The touch seemed to spark something between them and Jungkook leaned down as Yugyeom leaned up, lips meeting in a clash that was almost bruising, as desperate as they felt.

Large hands moved to grab at Jungkook’s thighs, squeezing and massaging the muscles there until Jungkook relaxed against him, body dropping to lay atop his own. Yugyeom grunted as Jungkook’s hand slid into his hair, tugging slightly to tilt him into the position the other wanted, before scraping his nails lightly against his scalp almost in an apology. Lips parted and tongues met in a way that was all too familiar, yet still so new. Everything felt so different in the comfort of a bed, bodies resting snugly against each other ad Yugyeom couldn’t help the way his hands immediately wandered, running over Jungkook’s ass with a firm squeeze before sliding up under his hoodie to find that Jungkook hadn’t worn anything under it.

Jungkook released a soft whine, skin breaking out in goosebumps as Yugyeom’s fingers danced over his skin, moulding against the muscles of his back. When the elder sucked Yugyeom’s bottom lip into his mouth, teething gently, he couldn’t help the kick of his hips, grinding up sharply. Their lips separated, panting hot air into the minute space between them as their eyes met once again in a silent question. Pushing himself up, Jungkook sat hunched over, head stooped by the roof as his weight settled over Yugyeom’s crotch. 

Hands settled on Jungkook’s waist (which Yugyeom noted was impossibly tiny) as the hoodie was removed, tossed carelessly on the floor and Yugyeom’s eyes were immediately drawn to the taught muscles of Jungkook’s abs. “God you’re so hot” The comment was no more than a whisper but Jungkook clearly heard by the breathy chuckle and flush that dusted his cheeks.

Jungkook’s own hands moved to tug Yugyeom’s shirt out of his jeans, as the taller quickly moved to remove his jewellery, carefully tucking them under the pillow for retrieval later. The black cotton was up and over his head before he had a chance to react, joining Jungkook’s hoodie somewhere out of sight. Yugyeom may not have been as muscular as his companion, but the tattoo decorating his torso had Jungkook’s attention glued to his chest.

He supressed a giggle as fingertips traced the design on his ribs, tickling the skin with the feathery touch. “It looks good… really good” Jungkook complimented, leaning down to plant a kiss over the ink.

Lips trailed from his ribcage up his chest, slyly licking flatly over Yugyeom’s nipple until the other groaned, hips kicking up again. Both of them panted at the friction and Yugyeom tightened his grip on Jungkook’s hips, urging him to rock atop him. Needing no more encouragement, Jungkook tucked his head into the crook of Yugyeom’s neck, nipping lightly at the skin but careful not to leave a mark as his hips moved in tight circles. Maybe in any other circumstance, they’d be embarrassed at how easy it was to get each other hard, feeling each other fill out in their jeans until the grinding became frantic.

As much as Yugyeom could have easily let himself get lost in the sensation, it seemed silly to waist an opportunity he wasn’t sure they’d get again any time soon.

“Wait, Kook” The other slowed to a stop, hot breath fanning over the sensitive skin of Yugyeom’s neck in waves. “How do you want to do this? This is fine too, but if you want more…” He trailed off as Jungkook raised onto his arms, pupils blown as he stole another kiss. Yugyeom would honestly take whatever the other would give him, or would let him take himself.

“I want you, Gyeom” The words were spoken against his own lips and it took everything in him not to sink back into another kiss. “I don’t mind how, I’m happy with either” The words blew Yugyeom’s ego up, it showed just how much Jungkook trusted him and he wanted to prove that he was worthy of that trust.

“Let me take care of you, please” This time he did indulge in a kiss, keeping it chaste enough to wait for an answer. Jungkook nodded firmly, pressing against him harder as Yugyeom rolled them over carefully, ever mindful of the ledge mere inches away. Pulling away, Yugyeom made swift work of his own jeans and underwear, before moving to tug off Jungkook’s, dragging the other’s boxes off with them. It was rather surreal, seeing each other naked for the first time; they really complimented each other, where Jungkook was thick, Yugyeom was long and the thought sent a shiver down Yugyeom’s spine. Next time, he’d be more than happy to let Jungkook show him what he could do, but tonight was all about the other.

The air was warm, almost sticky as Yugyeom shuffled down as best he could in the limited space, legs bending at the knee in order to come face to face with Jungkook’s dick.

A quick glance up told him Jungkook was watching him with a look of awe on his face as his lips parted around the pink head, lapping at the slit until the tell-tale taste of precum coated his tongue. As he sank down further, suckling as he did, he held his palm out in a silent question and Jungkook fumbled around underneath his pillow, producing the lube Yugyeom was after.

It was endearing how easily Jungkook’s legs spread when he pushed at his inner thigh, rubbing his thumb soothingly into the skin there for a moment.

Pulling back, he concentrated momentarily on coating his fingers and warming them up, peppering kisses around Jungkook’s dick as a hand slid back into his hair. He took another moment to watch   
Jungkook’s face as he brushed against the tight ring of muscles, watching as his eyelids fluttered closed and his lips parted in heavy pants. “Relax Jungkookie” The finger pushed in slowly and feeling the tension around it, Yugyeom was quick to sink back onto Jungkook, sucking harshly in an attempt to distract whenever Jungkook tensed. Pushing and pulling the digits until the other relaxed around him enough to slip in a second finger, Yugyeom bobbed his head slowly, not wanting to drag Jungkook too close to the edge.

When he felt Jungkook’s thighs start to shake and the hand in his hair tightened, he pulled back entirely while slowing the movement of his fingers until Jungkook had a control over himself again.

Yugyeom smirked when Jungkook’s other arm was thrown over his face, covering the flush from view as Yugyeom curled his fingers in search of his prostate. He knew he’d found it when the other’s body jerked, hips bearing down on Yugyeom’s fingers as a loud moan ripped out of his throat. They both froze at the noise, well aware of the fact that there were other people just outside of the door who could potentially hear them over the music playing.

When there was no commotion from outside, Yugyeom pushed his third finger in, whispering words of encouragement as Jungkook tightened up again. It was delicious in a filthy way to watch his fingers be swallowed up by the other’s body with each push and scissor, knowing that soon enough, the heat would be around a part of him that’d he’d been ignoring up until this point. “I’m ready, _fuck_ ” 

Jungkook grunted, hips bucking up again when Yugyeom’s fingers brushed his prostate again. Chuckling, Yugyeom nodded as best he could with a hand in his hair and slowly pulled his fingers out, shuffling up to press a placating kiss against Jungkook’s parted lips.

“Do you have any condoms?” Jungkook blinked up at him, looking a bit dazed but after a moment he nodded, lips smacking together.

“Yeah, shit, they’re down in that drawer” He reached to point off the bed and Yugyeom cursed them for not thinking of this earlier as he clambered down from the bed, stepping over the clothes littering the floor to retrieve what he needed. By the time he was climbing back up the bed, the sight in front of him made him pause on the last rung. Jungkook’s legs were splayed, one hand resting on his chest, the other jerking himself off lazily as he grinned at Yugyeom. “What took so long?” Yugyeom snorted at the snarky comment as some of the tension in the air was relieved. 

This was comfortable, this was them.

He slapped the inside of Jungkook’s thigh playfully when he was back in position, ripping open the condom and rolling it on as Jungkook watched, arms now propped up behind his head.

“You ready?” Yugyeom lined himself up, waiting for Jungkook’s clearance before he pushed in, hissing at the heat that engulfed him. Jungkook gasped, hands immediately grappling at Yugyeom’s broad shoulders with a broken moan as he bottomed out. The feeling was even better than he had imagined, it was so much more than any of his other times had been.

It took a minute for Jungkook to relax his vice grip around him and for Yugyeom to collect himself enough to begin moving. Hooking his arms under Jungkook’s knees, he shuffled closer, until his hips were snug with the other’s ass, using the grip he had to rock Jungkook into him with every slow thrust. The slow pace was driving Jungkook mad and he could see it in the way the other’s head tossed around on the pillow, hands clenching and unclenching in a vain attempt to ground himself. Yugyeom felt sweat trickle down his brow as he picked up the pace, dropping one of Jungkook’s legs in favour of moving the other over his shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around it as he hunched forward.

The angle shifted and Yugyeom was able to push even deeper on each thrust, dragging whines and moans out of them both with each hit.

Sensing Jungkook was going crazy, he picked up the pace, the sound of skin slapping echoing in the space around them. It was obvious the moment he got his angle perfect, Jungkook’s back arching and curling in on himself with a high-pitched moan, eyes screwing shut and jaw clenching as he held on for the ride. The sight was truly something else and Yugyeom couldn’t drag his eyes away from the way the other’s hair framed his face liked a magenta halo.

His thighs were aching with the effort but the release they were both seeking was growing in the pit of his stomach and he wasn’t about to stop to readjust now.

Jungkook’s dick was leaking all over his stomach, bouncing a little with each thrust and Yugyeom released one of his arms to reach out and fist him, hand jerking in time with his thrusts. Jungkook’s eyes shot open for a moment, shooting Yugyeom a rather desperate look before they rolled back in his head and his body tensed, shooting cum all over his own stomach and chest with a silent cry.

Yugyeom let out a shuddering breath as he felt Jungkook clamp around him, harshly chasing his own release as Jungkook squirmed and whined under him until he grunted, releasing into the condom. He managed a few last thrusts as Jungkook went lax under him, body sated with post-orgasm bliss, even as Yugyeom slowly pulled out, shakily tying the condom and dropping it into the bin next to the bed.

He knew that they needed cleaning up, but he wasn’t sure his legs were steady enough to climb down the ladder to get tissues.

Instead, he manhandled Jungkook to one side to squish down next to him, bodies pressed snugly together as the song switched. They didn’t speak for a few moments, both catching their breath as they blinked at each other fondly. Jungkook’s hand raised to brush Yugyeom’s fringe out of his eyes, leaning the short distance to share a chaste kiss that shared the emotions neither wanted to say aloud because this was them, this was enough.

And if they remerged later to wolf-whistles and cheers, pretending that they had no idea what Jungkook’s band mates could _possibly be insinuating_ , then that was OK, because only knew they how they felt and that was enough. 

And if Yugyeom stayed the night, returning the next day to his own members and manager as if butter wouldn’t melt, then that was OK too, because they had each other for real and that was _more than_ enough.


End file.
